<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mistress (HunHan Edition) by WindDeerLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622526">The Mistress (HunHan Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindDeerLight/pseuds/WindDeerLight'>WindDeerLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindDeerLight/pseuds/WindDeerLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han, a nurse from one of the prestigious hospitals in Manila met Oh Sehun, a rich-ass Engineer who is so much into him. Not knowing he's the son of his love affair, what will happen if one of them finds out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by the Filipino Romance Film "The Mistress" starring Bea Alonzo and John Lloyd Cruz. With this said, the language medium of this fic will be Filipino with eventual English conversation. If you are uncomfortable with any of the warnings mentioned, you are free to stop reading from here.</p><p>I don't own any of the characters in this story, this is all fictional.</p><p>To calm your nerves down, this will be a Happy Ending :)</p><p>This is my first time writing a fic so bear with whatever this will turn out. I don't know how will I update since I have tons of work every single day so please be patient with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1<br/>
Luhan<br/>
~▪︎~▪︎~ ▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~</p><p>"Ma! si Maimai nilalagnat nanaman" may pagaalalang sigaw ni Luhan sa ina niyang nasa kusina.</p><p>Pinatay ni Medy yung kalan at nagsimulang maghain ng agahan.</p><p>"Han kagabi pa sinisinat yan, baka nalamigan nung naligo sa ulan kahapon" mahinahong sagot ni Medy sa anak habang naglalagay ng plato sa lamesa.</p><p>"Wag ka nang magalala, pinainom ko na yan ng gamot. Maya maya siguro magiging okay na yan.. Halika na dito at baka malate ka sa ospital, ako nang bahala dyan sa kapatid mo" </p><p>Humalik muna sa noo ng bunso niyang kapatid si Luhan bago lumabas ng kusina.</p><p>"Ma naman bakit mo pinaligo sa ulan eh alam mo namang sakitin yun tsaka diba bawal siyang mapagod. Baka mamaya maospital nanaman, mahihirapan tayo niyan.." umupo siya at nagsimulang magpalaman ng itlog sa pandesal.</p><p>"Anak, naawa ako kasi nakatingin lang sa bintana yung kapatid mo habang pinanunuod yung mga bata sa labas na naliligo. Saglit lang din naman yun. Pasensya kana" </p><p>"Basta bantayan mo Ma, tawagan mo ko pag di umokay pakiramdam niya.." </p><p>"Osige nak, kailangan lang yun ng pahinga" </p><p>"Alis na ko ma, marami kaming pasyente ngayon tsaka sasamahan kong magrounds si Dr. Song sa ward mamaya. Bantayan mo si Maimai ma ha, wag mong kalimutan yung mga gamot niya tsaka tawagan mo ko ha Ma.. lagi nama..." di na natapos ni Luhan yung sasabihin niya dahil sumagot na kaagad ang ina.</p><p>"Han, oo di ko kakalimutan. Araw-araw namang yan ang bilin mo" </p><p>Humalik sa noo ng ina si Luhan bago dali daling bumalik ng kwarto ni Maimai. </p><p>"Alis na si kuya ha' magpagaling ka okay?" Humalik si Luhan sa natutulog na kapatid bago tuluyang lumabas ng bahay.</p><p>"Alis na ko ma! Sa Taguig ako mamaya" Sigaw ni Luhan na nasa gate na.</p><p>"Mag ingat ka nak!" </p><p> </p><p>------<br/>
"Good morning doc!" Bati ni Luhan sa head nilang si Dr. Song.</p><p>"Oh Luhan nandyan kana pala, hinahanap ka ni patpat sa nursery. Nangako ka daw na may candy kang ibibigay pag nagpainjection siya today" Tatawa-tawang sabi ni Dr. Song.</p><p>"Pumayag na magpainject?, hirap na hirap si Nurse Ji dun kahapon kaya kinausap ko na" nakangiting sagot ni Luhan.</p><p>"Pupuntahan ko mamaya pag tapos na tayong magrounds doc"</p><p>"Nagkape kana ba Nurse Lu? Tara na kung okay ka na" aya ng head niya.</p><p>"Tapos na po doc, tara na"</p><p>Lumabas ng Cardiology office ang dalawa. Nag ikot ang dalawa sa ward ng patients na katatapos lang magpasurgery kaya naman tahimik pati ang mga kasama nilang mga kamag-anak. Dumaan sila sandali sa ER dahil maaga silang natapos. Nagcheck si Luhan ng phone para tignan kung may tawag ang ina pero wala kaya naman napabunyong hininga siya. Habang nagiikot sa ER, may napansin si Luhan na lalaking nakatayo sa isang poste na nakatingin lang sa pasyenteng may head injury. Pinagmasdan muna ni Luhan ang lalaki bago lapitan.</p><p>"Sir? Ayos lang po ba kayo?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Luhan. Tumingin naman sa kanya ang lalaki at ngumiti.</p><p>"Parang may masakit sakin" sabe ng lalaki na nakangiti sakanya.</p><p>"Sir, Anong masakit sa inyo? Injured ka tin ba gaya ng kasama mo..Nurse Bim! May inju..." tuloy- tuloy na pagsasalita ni Luhan kaya mabilis na tinakpan ng lalaki ang bibig niya para di maituloy ang pagtawag pa sa isang nurse. Binitawan din naman ng lalaki ang bibig niya matapos ang ilang segundo.</p><p>"Sir bakit niyo tinakpan ang bibig ko, pano ka tutulungan dito sa ER kung di mo sasabihin kung anong masakit sayo tsaka walang nagtetend sayo dito" agad na sabi ni Luhan.</p><p>"Anong pangalan mo?" Tanong ng lalaki na nakangiti pa rin sakanya.</p><p>"Sir hindi ko trabahong sagutin yan. Ngayon, anong masakit sayo para matulungan kita" seryosong sabi ni Luhan.</p><p>"Kapag ba sinabi ko kung anong masakit sakin sasabihin mo na pangalan mo?" </p><p>"Sir.."</p><p>"May mga small bruises ako, pero ito pinakamasakit" tumuro ito sa dibdib niya.</p><p>"Dito ka sir, ako na muna magchecheck sayo since busy ngayon dito sa ER" Pinaupo ni Luhan ang lalaki sa isang empty hospital bed sa dulo ng ER.</p><p>Kinuha niya ang pang BP sa isang drawer at saka naupo sa isang stool kaharap ang lalaki. </p><p>"Normal naman ang blood pressure mo sir"sabi ni Luhan habang nakatingin lang sakanya ang lalaki. May konting sugat ito sa mukha at sa braso pero mukang okay naman ang lalaki.</p><p>Naglagay siya ng stethoscope at chineck ang dibdib ng binata.</p><p>"Saan banda po ba ang masakit sir?" Habang dinadampi ang stethoscope sa dibdib nito.</p><p>"Dito" pagturo nito sa kaliwang parte ng dibdib nito.</p><p>"Sir, normal naman ang heartbeat mo, ano po bang nangyare at baka in shock pa rin kayo sa aksidente"</p><p>Lumapit naman ito sa tenga ni Luhan at saka bumulong.</p><p>"Nahulog yung puso ko nung nakita kita kaya ngayon sumasakit na" pabulong na sabi nito sa tenga niya. Ramdam ni Luhan ang ngiti nito na di pa rin umaalis sa pagkakalapit ng labi nito sa tenga niya. Hindi na siya komportable sa distansya nila kaya bahagya niyang tinulak ang balikat ng binata sa harapan niya.</p><p>"Sir, hindi ito ang oras ng pagbibiro. Kung wala namang seryosong masakit sa inyo eh lumabas na kayo dito sa ER. Tatawag ako nalang ako ng magaassist sa pagdisinfect ng mga sugat mo" seryosong sabi nito.</p><p>"Hindi ako lalabas dito hangga't di mo sinasabe ang pangalan mo" nakangising sabi nito at saka humiga sa kama.</p><p>Huminga ng malalim si Luhan bago siya sumagot.</p><p>"Okay, My name is Nurse Lu Han, okay na ba sir? Pwede na kayong lumabas at tatawagin ko na magtetend sa injuries mo" mariing sagot ni Luhan sa binata.</p><p>"What a pretty name for a pretty face like you" nangiti nanaman ang binata sakanya na umupo sa kama at hinawakan ang pisngi niya.</p><p>Agad na lumayo si Luhan.</p><p>"Sir sabi niyo lalabas na kayo dito pag sinabe ko ang pangalan ko, so please lang kasi kailangan ko ng bumalik sa office" sagot ni Luhan na nawawalan na ng pasensya.</p><p>"Hmm, sige lalalabas na talaga ko pag ikaw ang nagdisinfect ng injuries ko Nurse Lulu" masiglang sabi ng binata sa kanya. </p><p>Huminga siya ng malalim bago kunin ang medical kit sa counter na siya namang nagpalawak pa ng ngiti ng binata.</p><p>Nakatitig lang ang binata sakanya habang nakafocus siya sa paglilinis ng sugat nito sa mukha para hindi siya maconcious sa mga titig nito.</p><p>"Alam mo Nurse Lulu ang ganda ng mga mata mo" at mas nilapit pa nito ang mukha niya kay Luhan. Diniinan ni Luhan ang pagpahid ng betadine sa sugat nito na siya namang nagpanhiwi sa binata.</p><p>"Nurse Lulu naman, masakit yun! Ganito ba kayong manggamot ng pasyente dito. Ang haras ah" tatatawa tawang sabi ng binta"</p><p>"Hindi sir, at Luhan po ang pangalan ko hindi Lulu, tapos na po pwede na kayong maghintay sa labas" ngumiti si Luhan bago tumayo sa stool.</p><p>"I'm Sehun by the way, stop calling me sir" ngumiti ang binata at sinundan siya palabas ng ER.</p><p>Naglakad na palayo si Luhan nang may humablot sa braso niya na nagcause para tumigil siya at tumingin ulit sa likod. Naramdaman niya ang manipis na pagdampi ng labi sa pisngi niya na kinagulat niya.</p><p>"Thank you Nurse Lulu, I'll see you again" isang matamis na ngiti ang iniwan ng binata sa naglakad papunta sa waiting area sa labas ng ER. </p><p>Sa sobrang gulat niya ay hindi na siya nakapagreact at tinignan lang ng masama ang binata na komportableng nakaupo na sa upuan. Kumindat lang ito sakanya at siya namang nagmadali nang maglakad paakyat ng office.</p><p>"Nurse Lu, anong nangyare? Pulang pula ka tsaka bakit ang tagal mo di na kita tinawag kasi nakita kong nagassist ka ng patient sa ER kanina" nagtatakang tanong ni Dr. Song sakanya.</p><p>"Uh uhm wala po doc, medyo marami lang tao sa ER tsaka mainit" agad siyang naupo sa table niya at nagcheck ng mga papers na results ng rounds nila kanina.</p><p>"Kumalma ka Luhan, hindi na ulit kayo magkikita ng lalaking yun" sabi niya sa sarili habang humihinga ng malalim. Hinawakan niya ang pingi niya at saka naramdaman niyang paginit muli ng mukha niya. </p><p>UGhhhhhh! Sumubsob siya sa desk at pumikit.</p><p>"Oh nurse Luhan, wag kang pastress. Uminom ka muna ng tsaang dala ni Dr. Park" alok ng head niya,</p><p>"Sige po doc mamaya nalang po"</p><p>Itinuloy niya ang pagchecheck ng papers habang sinusubukang kalimutan ang engkwentro siya sa binata. Matapos ang ang pagchecheck niya ng data progress ng patients ibinigay na niya ito kay Dr. Song para maidouble check. Two years palang siyang apprentice nito kaya naman ginagawa niya ang lahat para maging kapakipakinabang siya sa head niya. Malaki ang naging tulong nito sakanya lalo na nung resident nurse palang siya sa ospital. Yun yung unang taon na isinugod si Maimai sa ospital at nalaman nilang may butas ang puso nito. Lalo siyang nagpursigi na kunin siya sa Cardiology department para mas lalo siyang maging maaalam sa sakit ng kapatid. </p><p>"Doc, daan lang muna ko nursery. Baka magtampo si Patpat sakin hehe" pagpapaalam nito.</p><p>"Sige, ikumusta mo nalang ulit ako kay kulit" </p><p>Bumaba si Luhan sa nursery at hinanap si Patpat. Nakita naman niya agad ito na nakaupo sa isang maliit na stool kausap ang isa pang batang pasyente.</p><p>"Pat!" Masiglang tawag ni Luhan sa batang babae. Naging malapit ang loob niya sa bata dahil sa kaedad ito ng kapatid niya at mayroon din itong sakit sa puso. </p><p>"KUYA POGI! NAGPA INJECT NA KO TIGNAN MO! SABI MO KAGAT LANG YUN NG LANGGAM PERO ANG SAKIT!!! BAD KA!" pagsigaw ng bata na may pagnguso nguso pa sakanya.</p><p>"Patingin nga, very good ka naman pala' tignan mo dala ko pa naman yung promise ko sayo kaso galit ka pala sakin" malumanay na sabi niya sa bata na dahan dahang sumisilip sa kinukuha niya bulsa. Natatawa naman niyang nilabas ang candy na binili niya sa canteen at inoffer sa bata.</p><p>"Ito na oh, wag na magalit kay kuya pogi please" pagsuyo ni Luhan sa bata.</p><p>"Hmp! Sige na nga konting galit nalang ako sayo kasi tupad mo yung promise" sabi ng bata at kinuha ang candy.</p><p>"Yey! Nasan na kiss ni kuya pogi galing kay Patpat?" Nakangisi niyang sabi sa bata. Humalik naman ito sa pisngi niya na agad na nagpangiti sakanya.</p><p>Matapos makipagkwentuhan sa bata at bumalik naman na siya ng office.</p><p>"Doc, may rounds ulit tayo tsaka may operation ka ng 2pm bukas."</p><p>"Okay nurse Lu, Friday ngayon diba bakit di ka pa umaalis?"</p><p>"Opo doc, paalis na rin po ako ayusin ko lang tong mga files para bukas" </p><p>"Sige, mag-ingat ka puntahan ko na si Doc Park, paguusapan namin yung operation bukas"</p><p>"Okay doc, salamat po" </p><p>Friday, sa Taguig siya uuwi ngayon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sehun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh anong nginingisi ngisi mo dyan?" Takang tanong ni Jojo na nakatitig sa nagmamaneho ng kotse. Ramdam pa rin niya yung tahi niya sa noo matapos silang mabagsakan ng ilang debris sa construction site.</p><p>Nagstay sila ospital ng ilang oras para makapagpahinga siya dahil katatahi lang ng sugat na natamo niya. </p><p>"Sa tingin mo masayang magkatahi sa noo ha?, buti ikaw konting sugat lang sa mukha inabot mo. Ako yung napuruhan. Tapos ngayon pangiti ngiti kapa dyan!" May pagsusumbat na dagdag niya.</p><p>"Alam mo Jojo narealize ko masaya palang magpaospital no? Dapat siguro nagpaconfine nalang muna tayo dun" saad ni Sehun na nakangiti pa rin at tuloy lang sa pagmamaneho. Hindi niya nakita ang dismayadong mukha ng kaibigan.</p><p>"Iba rin yung tama ng bato dyan sa ulo mo eh no?" Sabi ni Jojo.</p><p>"Sayang di mo nameet yung future ko kanina, tinatahi kasi yang ulo mo Hahaha" walang pakundangang batid ni Sehun sa kaibigan.</p><p>"Habang ako nagdudusa sa ER kanina, at matapos ng aksidente. Nagawa mo pang lumandi Oh Sehun!" Sigaw ng kaibigan habang si Sehun eh lalong napangiti at hinihimas ang labi niya. Inaalala niya kung gaano kalambot ang pisngi ng nurse na sadya namang inagaw ang atensyon niya.</p><p>"Nurse Lulu, we'll definitely meet again. You'll have to wait for me" bulong niya sa sarili. Narinig naman ni Jojo na siya namang sumalampak nalang sa passenger seat. </p><p>"Suko na ko sayo Sehun, maghahanap na ko ng bagong partner" nakapikit na sabi ni Jojo.</p><p>Nang makarating sila sa site ay hapon na. Pinauwi na nila ang mga natitira pang manggagawa sa para makapagpahinga na. Alalang-alala naman ang may ari ng condo na tinatayo nila dahil sa aksidenteng nangyari kaninang tanghali. Sinabi naman na ni Sehun ayos lang naman sila at konting casualty lang ang nangyare. </p><p>May tinatayo silang bagong condominium sa Taguig at sila ni Jojo ang Head engineers. Malaking project ito para sakanilang dalawa kahit na marami na silang iba pang establishments na natake-over. </p><p>Top sila sa industry when it comes to planning and constructing buildings, kaya naman sila ang laging kinukuha ng mga sikat na tao sa business para gumawa para sakanila. Pareho silang gwapong bachelor at parehong mayaman ni Jonathan kaya naman itong si Sehun magaling mambola at mabilis na napapa “oo” ang mga kababaihan at kalalakihan sa mga gusto nito. </p><p>“Jo, diretso tayo sa bahay. Di na ko nakakabisita kay Mom” sabi ni Sehun habang inaayos ang mga blue prints na nasa lamesa. </p><p>“Sige, maaawa ka naman sa nanay mo. Alam mo namang di sila okay ng dad mo for years tapos yung nagiisang anak pa di manlang makadalaw ng madalas.” </p><p>“Kaya nga dadalaw na di ba, tsaka kukunin ko na rin yung iba ko pang naiwang gamit dun” tapos na siyang magayos ng gamit kaya niyaya na niya si Jojo paalis. </p><p>Dalawang taon palang nang makabalik siya galing New Zealand. Bumalik siya nang makatapos ng Master’s Degree niya doon. Gusto niyang mag-aral sa pinas kaya lang hindi niya matiis ang mukha ng dad niya. May- ari ng Oh Corporation si Se Jun Oh, hindi gusto ni Sehun ang business kaya wala siyang balak na maging tagapagmana ng ama. Hindi sila masyadong naguusap since naghigh school si Sehun. Ang totoo hindi niya rin alam kung bakit nagfall apart ang relasyon ng pamilya nila. Ang alam lang ni Sehun hindi na mahal ng dad niya ang mom niya dahil mayroon na itong iba. Hindi siya nakikialam sa ganitong problema ng pamilya nila kahit aware siya hindi dahil wala siyang pakialam pero dahil alam niyang wala naman siyang magagawa para maayos yun. Ang mama ni Sehun tinitiis ang malamig na trato ng asawa niya sa hindi malamang rason. Sa isip ni Sehun, kaya hindi magawang iwan ng mommy niya ang tatay niya ay dahil mahal na mahal niya ito. </p><p>Nakarating sila sa bahay nila Sehun. Nadatnan nila ni Jojo ang kasambahay nila Sehun na si Manang Tess sa sala.</p><p>“MANANG!!!” masiglang bati ni Sehun sa kasambahay na nagalaga kay Sehun mula nung bata. Nagulat naman ang matanda at nabitawan ang basahan na gamit sa pagpunas ng coffee table.</p><p>“AY DIYOS KO PO!” sambit nito at napaharap sa pinanggalingan ng boses.</p><p>“MASTEERRRRR SEEHUUUN!!!” Masayang masayang yumakap ang matanda sa kanya na niyakap niya rin ng mahigpit. Namiss niya ito at dalawang taon siyang di manlang sumilip sa bahay nila. </p><p>“Ang pogi pogi talaga ng alaga ko” sabi ng matanda habang pinugpog siya ng halik sa pisngi.</p><p>“Manang naman! Ano ba yan ang laki laki ko na!” pagmamaktol ni Sehun.</p><p>“Si mommy manang?” tanong ni Sehun dahil mukhang wala ang ina sa baba.</p><p>“Nasa taas ang mommy mo, nagpakuha ng bagong wine sa cellar. Kaalis lang ng dad mo kasi Biyernes ngayon”</p><p>“Manang, pakainin mo muna tong si Jojo sa kusina kanina pa yan nagmamaktol na gutom na siya” sabi ni Sehun bago umakyat at dumiretso sa Master’s bedroom dahil alam niyang dun lang naman ang ina niya pag ganitong nagpakuha ng wine.</p><p>“Mom” tawag nito sa ina na nakatayo sa bintana. Lumingon naman ito at nakita ang anak na matagal na di nagpakita.</p><p>“Anak…” ipinatong nito ang baso ng wine sa bed side table at mabilis na naglakad papunta sa kanya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit.</p><p>“Anak, bakit ngayon kalang miss na miss kana ng mommy” iyak ng mommy niya sa balikat nito.</p><p>“Sorry ma, pag uwing pag uwi ko nagtake over agad ako sa malaking project. Your only baby is sorry” bulong ni Sehun sa ina habang nakangiting pinapahid ang luha nito.</p><p>“Umalis nanaman ang dad mo” bulong nito sakanya.</p><p>“Ma, para namang bago yun. Friday ngayon diba. Weekend bukas, dalhin kita sa condo ko” nakangiting sambit nito sa ina.</p><p>Inangat ni Roda ang ulo niya at tinignan ng maigi ang anak. Hinawakan niya ang mukha ng anak.</p><p>“Anak bakit may mga sugat ka sa mukha, nakipag-away kaba?” tanong ng ina na may pag-aalala.</p><p>“May konting aksidente lang sa site kanina ma, konting galos lang to. Pogi pa rin ang baby mo” nakangiting sagot nito sa ina.</p><p>Pinalo naman ng marahan ni Roda ang dibdib niya na nagpatawa sakanya.</p><p>“Ikaw talagang bata ka, magiingat ka at wag kang trabaho ng trabaho” </p><p>“Yes po mommy hehe, lika na sa baba dinner na oh. Sabay tayo dali! Sinama ko rin si Jojo!’ sabay hinila niya ang ina pababa ng hagdan.</p><p>“I miss you anak” humawak naman ito sa kamay ni Sehun. Tila nawala ang lungkot nito sa mga mata at nalimutan ng panandalian ang pag alis ng asawa para pumunta sa kalaguyo nito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Luhan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------</p>
<p>Medyo maagang nakarating si Luhan ng Taguig. Nang makabayad sa taxi driver ay agad na pumasok sa lobby ng building. Nginitian siya ng guard pag pasok.</p>
<p>“Kuya Bernard” ngiti niya pabalik.</p>
<p>“Good evening sir Luhan” bating pabalik ng guard sakanya. </p>
<p>Dire-diretsong nag-antay ng elevator pa- 12th floor si Luhan. Yun ang inuuwian niya tuwing Biyernes. Pag pasok ng unit ay ibinaba niya lang ang gamit at agad na naglakad papunta sa kitchen. Naghanda siya ng ingredients para sa hapunan. Matapos niyang magluto ay alas syete na kaya naman may isang oras pa siya para maghanda. Nagbihis siya at isinuot ang polo’ at slacks na animo’y may date sa isang magandang restaurant.  Iniayos niya rin ang buhok at gumamit ng wax para maitabi ang buhok sa isang lugar. Nang marinig niya ang tunog ng passcode sa pinto ay nagmadali siyang nagsalamin para tignan kung mukha na siyang presentable. Agad siyang lumabas ng kwarto para salubungin ang pumasok sa kanilang unit.</p>
<p>“Jun” salubong na bati nito at hinalikan ang lalaki sa pisngi.</p>
<p>Ngumiti ito sakanya at saka hinapit ang bewang niya.</p>
<p>“Han, ang bango mo” sabay padamping humalik sa leeg niya. Tinagnan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa at saka nagbigay ng ngiti ng makitang naaayon sa gusto niya ang ayos ni Luhan.</p>
<p>Ganito ang batian nila tuwing Biyernes. Ito ang schedule nila linggo-linggo. Nakasanayan na ito ni Luhan. Hindi sila nagtetext o nagtatawagan ng buong linggo dahil busy si Se Jun sa kompanya. Nasa bahay naman sila ng weekends. Ito ang napagkasunduan nilang araw para magkita at magdate. Si Se Jun din ang bumili ng Condominium nila para doon tumuloy lingo-lingo. Minsan lumalabas sila sa mga fine dinings para doon magdate. Ganito ang buhay ni Luhan tuwing Biyernes, ibang-iba sa pang araw-araw. </p>
<p>Tago sa mga taong nakakakilala sa kanya sa ospital at sa bahay. Tago sa pamilya ni Se Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----<br/>
Nagkakilala sila ni Se Jun noong panahong nakaconfine ito sa ospital kung saan siya intern noon. Inatake si Se Jun sa puso. Naging close agad sila dahil sa mabait na nurse si Lu Han na nagchecheck sakanya araw-araw sa rounds nito. Nakagaanan ni Lu Han ng loob si Se Jun dahil sa nakakitaan niya ito ng tatay na pigura. Mabait si Se Jun sa kanya, palabiro ito at lagi siyang may nakahandang pagkain tuwing rounds niya sa kwarto nito. Hindi ito binigyan ni Luhan ng kahit anong malisya. Madalas din silang nagkukwentuhan tungkol sa mga personal nilang buhay at nalaman niyang may asawa na ito’t anak. Hindi na siya masyadong nagusisa pa. Ang tanging alam niya lang ay naunang lokohin si Se Jun ng asawa niya kaya naman simula noon ay hindi na bumalik ang pagmamahal nito sa naturang misis. Hindi na rin naging maganda ang relasyon nito sa anak simula noon. Never naabutan ni Luhan at asawa’t anak ni Sejun na dumalaw pero sabi ng ibang mga nurse napakaganda raw ng asawa nito at halatang mayaman. Bukang bibig rin ng mga nurse noon ang anak nito dahil sa napagwapo at hawig daw ni Mr. Oh. </p>
<p>Bago lumabas si Mr. Oh ay nagpalitan sila ng cellphone number ni Luhan. </p>
<p>“Tawagan mo ko pag kailangan mo ng tulong ha” ani nito bago umalis.</p>
<p>“Salamat Mr. Oh, wag ka na pong kakain ng bawal para di ka na maospital” ngiti nito pabalik sa matanda.</p>
<p>“Ayaw mo na kong makita? Tsaka sabi ko Se Jun itawag mo sakin” biro nito sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Hindi po sa ganun Mr. Se Jun” may hiyang sagot ni Luhan.</p>
<p>“Sejun” seryosong sabi nito at saka tumawa ng malakas dahil mukang natakot si Luhan. Itinulak ang wheelchair nito ng isa sa mga alalay palabas ng kwarto.</p>
<p>Ngumiti lang si Luhan at bumalik sa rounds.<br/>
----<br/>
“Kain na tayo” hila nito sa kamay ni Se Jun sa dining table.</p>
<p>“Hmm.. mukang masarap itong niluto mo” puri nito sakanya.</p>
<p>“Lagi mo namang sinasabi yan” ngumiti lang si Luhan at nagsimula ng kumain.</p>
<p>“Kumusta?” tanong nito kay Luhan at nagsimula na ring kumain.</p>
<p>“Okay naman, busy lang sa ospital ngayon” sagot ni Luhan. Hindi na minention ni Luhan ang engkwentro niya sa makulit na pasyente niya kanina.</p>
<p>“Ikaw, kamusta?” tanong nito pabalik.</p>
<p>“The usual, paperworks sa kompanya” saad ng matanda.</p>
<p>“Kumusta naman sa bahay niyo?” may pagaalinlangang tanong ni Luhan bago casual na kumain ulit.</p>
<p>Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Se Jun na nagpalunok kay Luhan. Alam niyang hindi nila yun pwedeng pagusapan o hindi siya pwedeng magtanong tungkol dun pero di niya maiwasan.</p>
<p>“Luhan” seryosong sabi nito.</p>
<p>“Sorry” saad niya at hindi na nagtanong pa.</p>
<p>Nang matapos na silang kumain ay naligo na si Se Jun at naghintay lang sa kwarto nila si Luhan. Tumayo siya sa glass doors ng condo at pinanood ang mga ilaw ng syudad.</p>
<p>Habang naghihintay ay di niya maiwasang mapaisip sa ginagawa nila. Mabuting tao si Luhan at alam niyang mali ang ginagawa niya. May pamilya si Se Jun at kailanman hindi siya magiging pamilya nito. Gabi-gabi siyang humihingi ng tawad sa Diyos. Iba na rin ang tingin niya sa sarili niya. Pakiramdam niya habang buhay na siyang makikihati sa pagmamahal. Dalawang taon na rin niyang dala dala ang sikretong ito. Kung may makaaalam ng ginagawa niya ay tiyak na mawawalan na talaga siya ng moralidad at respeto sa sarili. Hindi pera ang habol niya kay Se Jun kahit na kerida siya. Napamahal na siya at malaki ang utang loob niya dito kaya naman hindi niya ito maiwanan.</p>
<p>Napatigil siya sa pag-iisip nang maramdaman niyang may humalik sa batok niya.<br/>
“Ang lalim ng iniisip mo” bulong ni Se Jun sa tenga niya.</p>
<p>“Wala iniisip ko kung may nakaligtaan akong gawain sa office” mahinang sabi niya, habang patuloy sa paghalik si Sejun sa paligid ng leeg niya, hinubad nito ang suot na robe at niyakap siya mula sa likod.</p>
<p>“Baka naman may boyfriend kanang mas bata” pabirong bulong nito sa kanya. Ipiniharap siya nito, hinawakan ang pisngi at dahan dahang hinalikan sa mga labi.</p>
<p>Nang matapos siyang halikan ng mariin nito ay bumaba na ulit ang halik nito sa leeg niya at unti-unti nitong binuksan ang butones ng polo niya.</p>
<p>“Alam mo namang wala..” sagot niya kay Se Jun nang tuluyan nang mahubad nito ang polo niya.</p>
<p>“hmmm..” hinaplos ni Se Jun ang mukha niya at tinangnan sa mga mata.</p>
<p>“Ang ganda talaga ng mga mata mo Han” sabay halik nito sa pisngi niya.</p>
<p>“Sasabihin mo sakin pag may boyfriend kana na ha” at tuluyang bumaba ang halik nito sa dibdib niya.</p>
<p>Hindi na sumagot si Luhan dahil alam naman niyang sinasabi lang ito ni Se Jun pero ang totoo hindi talaga okay na magkaroon siya ng kahati kay Luhan. Hiniga siya nito at saka patuloy na hinalikan ang bawat parte ng katawan ni niya. Pumikit si Luhan at tinanggap ang mga halik na ibinibigay sakanya ni  Se Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----<br/>
Nang matapos sila,nakatulog si Se Jun at nanatiling gising si Lu Han at tumalikod dito. Unti-unting pumatak ang luha ni Luhan at bumalik nanaman ang pakiramdam niyang marumi siya at wala nang magkakagusto sa kanya kahit gustuhin niya pa.</p>
<p>Nagflash ang alaala niya sa halik ni Sehun sa pisngi niya kaninang umaga at lalo siyang naluha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hindi mo gugustuhing makilala pa ko...” bulong niya sa sarili at saka pumikit at pilit na kinalimutan ang mga ngiti ni Sehun sakanya na malamang ay hindi na niya makikita pa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for some typos and mistakes, I don't have time to recheck them haha. Hope you enjoyed the first chap! See you in Chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>